User blog:MissingNo./Fanfiction Critic - Aguilera's World Episode 1
Doctor.wii's new series "Aguilera's World" wanders off the originally user-friendly fanfiction into an FAO rating. With a rating that fits the adult audience, you would be able to fit more mature content into fanfictions. Doctor.wii sure does make use of the rating, as you are about to see in this review. The Plot (and it's issues): Our story begins with 17 year-old Aguilera telling Gumball and Fireball Watterson that Masami has just bought Elmore Junior High. She assumes that Masami is going to enslave every student and staff member at the school. And then (I'm serious) she says she's pregnant. Pregnant! We learn why later, so don't worry. At the school, it appears that Masami has bodyguards with her. Oh, and she can kill people with them. Gumball: Wow Masami You became really Fa-'' ''Masami: If You Say it I'll Make my Guards Kill you! ...Yeah. Masami throws Gumball and Fireball in the Kitchen to peel all the potatoes. Why? Because she can, I guess. The story goes back to Aguilera in the hospital. The doctor dosen't believe she's pregnant (who would, really?). She tries to prove it by saying she is getting very emotional, eating a lot, and reading weird magazines. Back to Gumball and Fireball, though. They finished peeling the potatoes, but Gumball's left hand is covered in blood. Fireball insists that he put a plaster on his hand. For some odd reason, Gumball refuses. Fireball get's the plaster on him, though. After that useless scene, the duo figure out that their trapped in the "basement" (which I'm pretty sure was a kitchen, as stated in a previous scene). Masami: YOU CAN JUST GO INTO THE KICTHEN AND PEEL ALL THE GODAMN POTATOES!!!!!!! (Later Gumball and Fireball is in the Kitchen Sorrounded by Unpeeled Potatoes) '' ---- ''Fireball: Gumball we're in a Basement There's no windows See? Anyways, we learn that Aguilera.. did it... with Fireball and that is why she is pregnant. Might I remind you that Aguilera is 17 and Fireball is 16? Back to Gumball and Fireball AGAIN, the two are sharing a conversation in the basement until Darwin comes and frees them. How did Darwin get down there? Was Masami's bodyguards looking around the school or something? After that, the WEIRDEST and most ILLOGICAL scene in a fanfiction starts. (Cuts to the Dining Room where Fireball is about to Cut a Chocolate Cake, But then It comes Alive) Cake: I Can do whatever I Want! Fireball: What the? Cake: YOU CAN JUST GO INTO THE KICTHEN AND PEEL ALL THE GODAMN POTATOES!!!!!!! Fireball: HELL NO!! (Fireball starts attacking the Cake by Hitting it with the Knife and Punching it) Fireball: DIE CAKE!! DIEEE!! '' I know it's a dream sequence, but... why? They never bring it up again, and it dosen't last that long, so why was it in the fanfiction? Just forget it, I guess. The fanfiction is long, and so is this review. So Gumball returns to school to find that Masami has destroyed it. Penny explains that all the students are at her Sweatshop and that Fireball is a sex slave. I guess I'm taking all this a bit hard since I don't usually see FAO fanfictions, but a sex slave? Wow. Aguilera does NOT take this well, and she goes into Masami's Sweatshop to stop her. We learn that Masami killed Mr. Small (he was a nice guy) and that she apparently likes to see people suffer. Sadistic jerk. Aguilera comes and gives Masami an apple pie (with a bomb in it) and the school is freed. The end. '''Notes': Overall, the fanfiction is bland, silly at some parts, and has it's share of odd moments I usually see in a Doctor.wii fanfiction. The cast is big with little to show. The plot is certainly the oddest I've ever seen. And that's saying something, because the show this fanfiction is based on has a talking blue cat and a fish on two legs. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Critic